1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device (LCD), and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device, which reduces corrosion of a gate driver portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
LCDs are image display devices using the optical anisotropic characteristic of liquid crystal. In an LCD, when light is irradiated on liquid crystals that have polarization properties when a voltage is applied to the liquid crystal, the amount of transmitted light is controlled through orientation state of liquid crystals with the application of voltage. With this principle, therefore, an image is displayed by the LCD.